1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a sweatband for sporting activities that is designed to absorb both perspiration and impact forces. The sweatband may be worn on the head, including under a pre-existing helmet, and may also be worn on the lower legs, upper legs, wrists and forearms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for protective devices have been provided in the prior art that are described as follows. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention as hereinafter contrasted. The following is a summary of those patents most relevant to the invention, as well a description outlining the differences between the features of the present invention and those of the prior art.
1. U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,062, by Trakh, Entitled “Protective Headband For Soccer Players”
The patent to Trakh describes improved head protection for soccer players comprising a headband formed of resilient material which may be worn alone or inside a conventional soccer helmet to cushion the effects of impacts to the head, especially for children in their formative years.
2. U.S. Pat. No. 4,613,993, Invented by Steele et al. Entitled “Protective Head Gear With Tubular Rings”
The Steele et al. invention describes protective head gear comprising a plurality of concentric tubular rings formed of soft, yieldable material. The rings which are filled with non-flamable, light, yieldable material, are gradually reduced diametrically and joined by flexible ribbons. A chin strap and a rear support strap detachably maintain the rings on the head of the user.
3. U.S. Pat. No. 5,930,841, Invented by Lampe et al., Entitled “Soccer Headguard”
The Lampe et al. invention relates to an improved headguard for athletes and in particular soccer players. In accordance with one embodiment of the invention, a headguard is provided which includes a headcover and an adjustable head strap disposed on a perimeter of the head for drawing sections of the headcover together. The headcover includes padding having at least a front portion and a top portion and also includes a flexing section. The flexing section of the headcover is positioned such that, when the head strap is adjusted, at least a portion of the headcover flexes at the flexing section to generally conform to at least a portion of the head of a wearer.
4. U.S. Pat. No. 6,349,416, Invented by Lampe et al., Entitled “Headguard-Protective Sports Headband”
The patent to Lampe et al. describes a protective headguard to be worn by an athlete having a protective central pad, a rear pad, an adjustable strap system interconnecting the rear pad and the central pad, and one or more of a lack of any protective padding which would cover the side of the athlete's head when the headguard is worn, a channel defined by the central pad extending substantially horizontally above the athlete's brow ridges and below the athlete's frontal bone when the headguard is worn, a slot in the rear pad extending substantially vertically from the athlete's occipital bone and accommodating passage of a ponytail when the headguard is worn, a single unitary liner, bands encircling the central pad and releasably securing a liner to the central pad, a removable sleeve, a spine pad extending from the front panel to the rear pad perceptible lines of demarcation on the exterior surface of the central pad.
5. U.S. Pat. No. 6,247,181, Invented by Hirsch et al. Entitled “Bandana-Head Protector Using Fabric And Closed Cell Foam”
The Hirsch et al. invention provides a device designed to reduce head injuries among soccer players, and others who would not otherwise wear head protection. It integrates closed-cell foam padding into a traditional bandana form. Foam padding is sewn between layers of fabric in positions which will provide a degree of protection from rotational forces and from direct blows to the forehead, sides, and top of the head.
6. U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,378, Invented by Campana, Entitled “Protective Wrist Band”
The patent to Campana describes a protective wrist band having a composite body adapted to extend around a wearer's wrist and having complementary connector means on opposite ends for releasably holding the band around the wrist. The wrist band body has an inner layer of a porous, absorbent, fabric material and a thicker shock-absorbing outer layer of a resilient, fluid-impervious, rubber-like closed cell material.
7. U.S. Pat. No. 5,329,638, Invented by Hansen et al., Entitled “Protective Wristband”
The patent Hansen et al. describes a protective wristband with integrally woven inner and outer layers of an absorbent stretchable material to provide an endless hollow interior, and a cushioned shield disposed between the layers such that the shield is concealed to provide the appearance of a conventional, unprotective wristband.
8. U.S. Pat. No. 5,175,887, Invented by Kim, Entitled “Absorbent Headband”
In the patent to Kim, an absorbent headband is provided which includes a resilient inner frame and one or more absorbent outer covers. The outer cover is generally tubular, and closed at each end. The outer cover is provided with a slot for removably inserting the inner frame member into the interior of the outer cover. A method is provided for absorbing perspiration which includes the steps of providing a resilient inner member which is generally u-shaped, providing a tubular outer cover, inserting the inner member into the outer cover, and placing the headband on the head of the wearer.
9. U.S. Pat. No. 4,947,488, Invented by Ashinoff, Entitled “Forehead Guard”
The Ashinoff invention describes a forehead guard consisting of a closed loop of a terrycloth or similar stretch material tube and an unattached semi-circular plastic shock-absorbing member within the tube adapted to assume a forehead position on the user while the terrycloth tube is stretched about the back of the user's head to complete the positioning thereof.
The sweatbands of the prior art generally illustrate wide sweatbands without inserts, lightweight helmets with multiple open areas, head protecting items in the style of bandanas, forehead protective plates, and protective wrist bands.
In contrast, the present invention is a sweatband that comprises foam or polymeric inserts which function to absorb and dissipate impact forces.
In the embodiment worn on the head in conjunction with a helmet, due to the presence of an additional layer beneath the helmet, it takes additional time for impact forces to reach the user's head, thus providing greater protection.
Moreover, the open spaces provided by the design allow for an additional dimension of protection, as impact forces must travel additional distances to reach the user. As such, the spreading of forces allows the present invention to provide significantly greater absorption and dissipation that the prior art.
Furthermore, the inserts aforementioned are placed within the sweatband in areas most vulnerable to concussion or injury. In one mode, the inserts may be removed so that both the inserts and sweatband may be conveniently washed. The sweatbands may also be washed with the inserts permanently in place. In total, the invention provides a novel means to better protect the athlete, while effectively functioning to absorb perspiration.